


india ink stained finger tips

by looseleiftea



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Stick and poke, Tattoos, got told the artists rendition i did looked like remy from ratatouille so crossover?, i didn't say they've done weed but they have, mlm, stick n poke, there are pictures to go with, weed brownie mentioned, weed implied, yukeru, yuki's flat, z00ted d00ds (that are totally not in love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleiftea/pseuds/looseleiftea
Summary: In which youth is fun. At last.-or in which I remembered a Tumblr post about Yuki and Kakeru getting high and giving each other stick and pokes and had to write it
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	india ink stained finger tips

Yuki leant his head on Kakeru’s shoulder, feeling relaxed and getting hungry, the slight sting of the needle in his thigh could hardly create a ripple of thought in his mind. He was warm, practically wrapped around Kakeru. It had been a couple of hours since he had eaten the brownie Kakeru had supplied and he was really feeling the effects.

“Can you lean back instead?” A surprisingly soft voice came out of Kakeru. Yuki turned his head and Kakeru chuckled, Yuki could feel his body move and the bass reverb through his body, “You’re looking pretty relaxed there.”

“Are you nearly done?” He asked, “I really want to give you one.” He grabbed Kakeru’s bare thigh, “I want to put it there.” He pushed his thumb in slightly harder. Kakeru had taken his pants off when Yuki refused to take his own off, he had been so desperate to give Yuki this stick and poke that he would’ve done almost anything.

“Okay, okay. Lean back and I’ll finish up.” He planted a hand on Yuki’s chest and pushed him gently back, keeping his body sat firmly on Yuki’s leg. Hunched over, methodical in his movement. The cold touch of a makeup wipe almost made Yuki jump. “Sorry, I should've warned you.” He grinned at Yuki’s betrayed expression, “But hey, I’m nearly finished. I’ll put a cover on it so we get to see ours for the first time at the same time.” He grinned. God that shit-eating grin was a thousand words, all of which had caused Yuki problems. But he didn’t really mind right now. Another couple of stabs, a cold wipe and band-aid placed gently, Kakeru peeled his bare legs from Yuki’s equally bare legs.

“You’ll have to just deal with the leg hair.” He rubbed his leg as he passed Yuki a fresh needle, “Some of us have manly hair legs, Yun-Yun.” Yuki stood

“Do you get less hairy or what?” Yuki gently pushed the leg of Kakeru’s boxers up, trying to see the change in hair.

“Not really, I’m just kind of hairy.” He shrugged, “It gets lighter though.” After a moment, he added, “Can I sleep while you do this? Wake me up if you need me.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Yuki said, holding the needle, trying to work out how he would perform the tattoo. He wasn’t allowed to watch Kakeru do his, so he felt clueless.

“Do whatever, I don’t care if it’s stupid.” Kakeru shrugged and laid back, his hands covering his face.

So Yuki did. Kakeru snored softly through a video tutorial Yuki watched for a minute, then the soft scratch of pen on skin as he sketched out his design.

“I’m gonna start now, okay?” He asked, listening to Kakeru’s breathing, deep and hypnotising. When he didn’t reply, Yuki gave him a gentle poke with the inkless needle, with no response. He filled the needle and began to poke away.

Kakeru slept when he was high - he slept all the time anyway - but he seemed more deeply tired like he had used up his energy tattooing Yuki. It made him smile. Someone wanted to waste energy on him.

Yuki didn’t feel sleepy. Relaxed, sure. But as he concentrated, he became more and more concentrated on the tattoo. Poke. Poke. Poke. Refill. Repeat. Wipe spare ink, occasionally. He didn’t hear the background noises of the apartment - the dishwasher running, the street outside - he didn’t even notice the change in Kakeru’s breathing as he woke up just enough to appreciate Yuki’s brow furrowed in concentration, his eyes tinted red and the shutters he once saw in them long gone.

“I think I’m done.” Yuki said, wiping the leg once more and surveying his work. A neat little rat with a gently shaded tail. He was proud. He covered his work with a bandaid. He got his nails under the corner of the one Kakeru had put on his leg and smiled. It was shitty, there was no way around it. A shitty little rat with a single dot for an eye. It was shit and perfect.

He put a bandaid back on his leg and stood just long enough to grab a throw from the couch and lie down on the floor, resting his head near the crook of Kakeru’s neck.

It felt good that someone would waste energy on him, but maybe it felt better to have someone to waste his energy on.

* * *

Yuki's tattoo (by Kakeru): [(x)](https://twitter.com/EllieHeggles/status/1264700137336643591)  
Kakeru's tattoo (by Yuki): [(x)](https://www.reddit.com/r/sticknpokes/comments/fqfoyg/little_rat_i_added_to_my_first_stick_and_poke_7th/)

Inspo post: [(x)](https://yukisohma.tumblr.com/post/617580567639228416/stop-i-just-imagined-yuki-and-kakeru-giving)


End file.
